My Secret Valentine
by everybodybreaksaglass
Summary: A one-shot Ezria Valentine's Day special. Ezra and Aria celebrate their love for each other in Ezra's office. Ezra still works at Rosewood.


Aria's eyes lingered over her English Teacher's body. He was dressed as he always did, but that was enough to drive her mad. A man dressed up was always attractive, especially if that man was her secret boyfriend.

"Alright class, that's all for today. The bell is about to ring, so you can just pack up." Aria loved the sound of his voice. Being first period, Ezra's still had his morning voice. The husky sound of it made her shiver. Ezra sat down at his desk and began looking over some papers which the class had turned in that morning. Lost in concentration, Ezra didn't notice Aria's eyes on him. She was admiring how long his eyelashes were, the way his neck muscles strained when he was concentrating, pretty much everything about him. If anyone had ever told Aria that she would end up with such a perfect man, she wouldn't have believed them. But here he was, and he was hers.

The bell rang, and the students rushed out of the classroom and onto their next class. Aria lingered a bit, she had a yearbook club meeting next period so she could spare being a few minutes late. Ezra's blue eyes looked up at her as a few stragglers remained in the classroom.

"Miss Montgomery," Ezra addressed her, not wanting to raise suspicion with other students, "Please come see me in my office during your free period. I need to discuss your paper with you."

"Yes, Mr. Fitz, have a nice day." Aria nodded towards Ezra, and hurried out into the hallway.

Had he forgotten? It was Valentine's Day. Aria knew they couldn't flaunt their relationship like the many high school couples that were showing their affection towards each other by their lockers, but Ezra hadn't even acknowledged that today was a special day. They hadn't made plans to sneak out of town to go to dinner like they sometimes did. Plans hadn't even been made for her to go over to Ezra's apartment. Aria tried not to get upset. Ezra loved her, she knew that. And Aria loved him, more than she had ever loved everything. Why was one day out of the year more important than any other day for their relationship?

Aria walked into her yearbook meeting in a daze. Her mood was very apathetic, and her thoughts were filled with Ezra. Any questions that people asked her, she just answered with a nod or a shake of her head. All she wanted right now was for the bell to be over so she could visit Ezra and talk about today. Maybe she should have made plans for them. After all, Ezra was very busy, and he shouldn't have to worry about a romantic date on top of everything else in their relationship.

Finally, the meeting was over. Aria picked up her belongings and hurried out of the tiny room. She practically ran down the hallway, with her suede wedges clicking along the hard floor and her purple lace constraining her legs. After reaching the door to Ezra's office, Aria paused. Making sure that her black blazer's collar was straight and her dresses skirt was smooth, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ezra called, distractedly.

Aria slowly turned the knob to his office; hesitating slightly, not really sure what to say to Ezra. But any words she had to say were instantly driven from her mind the second she opened the door. Her mouth let out a nearly inaudible gasp.

"Oh my god, Ezra," Aria said breathlessly, while closing and locking the door behind her.

The office had been completely transformed. Christmas lights were strung around the ceiling, leaving a dim, romantic aura over the room. All the books and paperwork on Ezra's desk were put away, and in their place were a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of champagne, accompanied by two glasses. Ezra had lavished the leather couch adjacent to his desk with deep pink rose petals. Where two lamps normally sat on the end tables to the couch, Ezra had placed vanilla scented candles.

"Surprise," Ezra smiled at Aria.

"I thought you had forgotten." Aria admitted.

"How could I forget the most important day of the year?" Ezra asked, "I have an excuse to spoil the woman I love as much as she deserves."

Ezra popped the top off of the champagne bottle, and poured it into the two crystal glasses. Aria hesitated,

"Are you sure we should do that during school?" She asked, not wanting to get her or Ezra into trouble.

"Do you mean to tell me you're so much of a lightweight that you can't handle one glass of champagne?" Ezra teased handing a glass to Aria, he raised his glass, "To us."

Aria clinked her class with his, and they simultaneously took a sip of the bubbly drink.

"To us." She put her glass down on the desk, and stepped closer to Ezra, "I know this hasn't been easy for either of us. But the time I spend with you makes it worth every second of trouble that we've had. Someday, we will be together without having to worry about who sees us. For right now, I want you to know that I love you, Ezra Fitz, more than anyone I've ever been with."  
Ezra set his glass down next to Aria's, and pulled her closer to him. Keeping one arm around her waist, he lifted his other hand to Aria's face and pulled her lips up to meet his. He reveled in the sweet taste of her, and how soft she felt against his skin. Their lips parted for a mere second,

"I love you too," Ezra spoke looking into Aria's eyes.

Aria wrapped her arms around Ezra's neck and crushed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist passionately. Aria's lips parted, and Ezra's tongue gently grazed the roof of her mouth. A soft moan escaped Aria's mouth. Her fingers reached for Ezra's tie, fumbling as she tried to undo it, with their lips interlocking the whole time. Ezra reached up to assist her, and discarded the tie onto the ground. Guiding her to the couch, Ezra unbuttoned Aria's blazer and slid it off.

Aria slowly unbuttoned Ezra's shirt, as she stepped out of her high heels. Having lost a couple inches off her height, Aria now felt even tinier in Ezra's strong arms. Aria ran her hands over the skin which was not covered by Ezra's undershirt. Her fingers traced down his abs, reaching his belt buckle. She undid it, and added the thin strip of leather to the growing pile of clothes. Feeling fierce, Aria quickly undid the button and zipper to Ezra's Khaki pants. She broke their kiss for a second to stare at Ezra, who was standing now in only his boxers and fitted white undershirt.

"I believe we are not even," Ezra smirked at Aria, before sliding his warm hands under Aria's dress, lifting it over her head. He laid Aria down on the couch, making sure he supported his weight so he didn't crush her.

"Now I get to take your shirt off." Aria smiled, kissing him as she did so.

Ezra kissed his way up Aria's smooth stomach, reaching the cleavage of her breasts. He reached underneath her, and undid her black lace bra. His lips continued wandering over her collarbone and up her neck, until their lips once again reconnected. Aria cupped her hands around Ezra's butt, pulling him closer to her until she could feel him hard against her body, separated by only two thin layers of underclothing.

They were so familiar with every inch of each other's bodies. But each session of making love felt like the first time. The passion was always renewed, and the hunger for their bodies to unite was even stronger.

They each slipped off the last remainder of clothing. Ezra kissed over Aria's hipbones, and went down even further, but not to the place where Aria wanted to feel him most. Aria moaned and twisted her fingers into Ezra's hair.

"Ezra," She whispered, "I want you."

Ezra kissed Aria's forehead, and spread her leg apart to enter her. Filling her up, their hushed moans filled the tiny room. Their bodies moved together as one, a movement glorious for the both of them. Aria felt tight to Ezra's enlarged member. She panted as he sped up his motion, and closed her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her gently. The moans escaping her mouth became higher pitched with each thrust that brought her closer to the edge. Ezra's fingers traced circles in Aria's arched back, a simple motion that drove her crazy.

Aria could feel droplets of sweat forming on her forehead, and she knew she was almost finished. Convulsions were sent through her body, and they both cried out as they released at the same time. Despite his best efforts not to, Ezra collapsed on top of Aria, their breathing rapid and harsh.

"Wow." Aria managed to make out one word.

Ezra propped himself up and kissed Aria once more. He brushed a stray hair out of her sweat covered face.

"We should probably get dressed." Ezra sighed, "Our classes start in fifteen minutes."

Ezra stood up first, and pulled his boxers back on after he retrieved them from the ground. Aria laid breathing heavily for a few more moments, before standing up and pulling her panties back on. She slipped her arms through the straps of her bra.

"Allow me," Ezra said, stepping closer to her. He strapped Aria's bra onto her back, which in contrast to the black fabric looked even fairer. Ezra brought his lips to Aria's shoulder, and gently kissed her, "I love everything about you."

Aria extended her arm behind her to grab Ezra's neck, and tilted her head sideways to kiss him with passion before tearing away from him to put her purple dress back on. Ezra watched her as she moved, overcome by how beautiful she was. He averted his gaze when she turned around to find her shoes, and continued to change back into his outfit.

Once they were both fully dressed, Aria stepped over to the plate of chocolate strawberries, and brought one to her mouth, biting it slowly, she moaned as it went inside her mouth.

"These are really good," Aria exclaimed.

"I'm sure nothing tastes as wonderful as you do." Ezra smiled playfully at Aria as he spoke, "But I'll make sure to bring them back to my apartment for later."  
Aria smiled. Nothing could compare to spending an evening with Ezra. He would probably attempt to make her something, and she would assure him that his cooking skills weren't as bad as he said. Then they would make their way over to the couch, cuddle, and probably watch some movie without actually doing a whole lot of watching. Her lips formed a smile at the thought of making sweet love to Ezra as many times as they wanted, over and over again until they were satisfied.

"I love you." Aria said again, and for what certainly would not be the last time.

"I love you too," Ezra mumbled, kissing Aria until their lips were interrupted by the bell, "Now get to class."

**A/N: I thought I'd write some Valentine's Day one-shots. Ezria is forever my favorite, so I wrote this one first. I sincerely hope you liked it, I've never written a one-shot fanfic before, and this is technically my first M-rated fanfic (I'm in the process of writing one but their hasn't been any sex scenes in it yet) I'm probably going to write a Spoby and Haleb fic and I'll be posting them sometime later today, so stay tuned! I'm in the process of two Ezria fics right now so if you liked this one I'd really appreciate it if you would check out the rest of my page. Make sure to leave a review! Happy Valentine's day, eat lots of chocolate!**


End file.
